rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockybow
__NOEDITSECTION__ Rockybow (rockybow, joined January 15, 2008) is a Canadian OTer who has lurked the Roblox forums for years. He is most well known for his major participation in the OT chatroom since it's early days. Those who know him on Roblox may recognize him for his anime roleplay alts and yearly journal. Roblox History The Beginning On January 15th, 2008, at the age of 12, Rockybow was phoned by his lifelong friend and former RTer, LegoIsReal. LegoIsReal asked of him to join "Roblox", a fun and creative building game. Being of the creative mind, Rockybow along with LegoIsReal joined and began playing Roblox games together. He quickly fell in love with the games and found his favourite: Bread Tycoon by UberUbert, the first tycoon ever created on Roblox. Only months later the first egg hunt on Roblox was launched, and rockybow acquired his Legendary Egg of Gygax which he would continue to wear for years to follow. Introduction to forums. On December 25, 2008, Rockybow had his friend LegoIsReal over for company. LegoIsReal tried to convince Rocky to post on the forums. Alas, he began posting on General Discussion (Now known as Roblox Talk) along with his friend, talking about the Christmas they just had. In 2009, rockybow began to frequent the Roblox forums. Participating in both General Discussion and Off Topic, he did not identify by either and simply called himself a forumer. Roblox Video Contests Early in 2009, Roblox ran a Roblox music video contest under the title "Roblox Rox". Rockybow was quick to enter along with his friend Electo55 who made a separate video. Although Rocky's video went mostly unnoticed, his pal Electo55 went on to win first prize, The Gold Roblox Music Video award. Later that year in June of 2009, Roblox announced another video contest. A 45 second Roblox trailer contest. Wanting to succeed more than in the previous contest, rockybow went hard at work on his Roblox trailer. Although it did not get many views, the video was an overwhelming success in the eyes of those who did. The man who went on to win the contest (Excelerate) was quoted as saying "Best ROBLOX video I have ever seen.". Despite this, the video once again failed to achieve a top prize, and that would spell the end of Rockybow's participation in most Roblox contests. Yearly Journal On April 2, 2010, Rockybow made a forum post on the Off Topic forums titled: "Question for myself." He was asking several questions to his future self with the plans of answering in the following year. It first hosted some critics but eventually he acquired a few followers due to interest in his succesful yearly journal that is still alive today, bumped every year on New Years Day. Some Roblox users came to recognize him from this thread alone. OT Chatroom Most of Rockybow's recognition comes from his participation in the OT Chatroom. Rockybow joined the OT Chatroom in mid 2010 under a different name entirely. Although he would go on camera, he would never show his face. After making several friends there, he finally opened up to the camera, changed his name to rockybow, and quickly became well known within the chatroom as he attended off and on to this day. The Recent Years Now as an adult on OT, rockybow makes an average of about 1500 posts a year and frequently lurks the Off Topic forums. Although most people who remember him for his journal have quit, he is still known among the forums for his participation in the chatroom and his love for anime and hockey. Groups League of Rockybow (Owner) Created, owned, and managed by rockybow for the sole purpose of managing his many alts. Used as his primary group it does attract the attention of other Roblox users who sometimes join it for no specific reason. The only members in the clan are those who are close friends to rockybow. School Rumble: The Complete Series (Owner) A School Rumble fan group created by rockybow to celebrate his favourite Slice of Life anime series "School Rumble". It is also used with all of his School Rumble anime alts to run a forum roleplay thread re-telling the story of School Rumble in a Roblox account act. I <3 Canada (Head Admin) The first Canada group ever created on Roblox, owned by GTA4rox08, Rockybow was quick to join and represent his love for Canada, being a Canadian himself. He was made Head Admin of the group to manage the group when the owner could not. The activity of the group has significantly declined since it's early days. Sens Army (Assistant) The official Roblox fan group of the National Hockey League team, The Ottawa Senators. Rockybow is a die hard fan of the Ottawa Senators and shows it whenever he can. Other Groups Rockybowism (Owner) K-On! The Complete Series (Owner) Anime Fan Clubs (Anime Fan Group Shout Outs) #EggHunters!! (Egg Specialists) Otaku (Kirei Hime) ROBLOX Community Staff and Forum Users (Forumer) Alternate Accounts Rockybow has well over 200 alternate accounts, most of which can be found in his group "League of Rockybow". He uses his alternate accounts for various things such as roleplaying, namesnipes, creating places, and group activities. The creation dates of these accounts span from 2008 - 2015. Username Origin Contrary to popular belief, the name Rocky is in no way a reference to Rocky Balboa. The name is heavily influenced by the main character of the feature film, "3 Ninjas(1992)", who's name was Rocky. It was also a reference to Rocky and Bullwinkle, an American Cartoon Series from the 1960s. The username "Rockybow" was not first used on Roblox. All the way until 2004, rockybow used the username "Rocky456". It was only when he joined a Stick Arena clan that went by the name, "Brothers Of War". He then had to add the "BOW" tag to his username, making it rocky.bow. When BOW became inactive and died out, Rocky contracted the clantag to his name and began simply using "Rockybow" as a username in 2005. Category:OTers Category:OTer Category:Old Category:OT'ers